Alternate Methods To Satisfy Hunger (TWO-SHOT)
by BandsAnime
Summary: Takizawa finds out there's different ways to deal with hunger and Houji's just along for the ride. (Houjizawa with some Tatara/Takizawa at ths beginning.) NSFW. Dub/Non-con. Not graphic. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF MY WORKS ARE MERELY FANFICTION WHICH IS A FORM OF CREATIVE WRITING AND ARE ALWAYS SOME PERCENT OF AU.**

The first time I'd noticed it was when I'd been coerced into giving Tatara a blowjob. I'd been hungry and the Ghoul had had some eyeballs on hand - oh, how I loved eyeballs - but had refused to give them to me without being given something in return. So a blowjob it was and not long after swallowing Tatara's spunk, I wasn't as hungry as I had been before.

It hadn't sated my hunger entirely, but it had been enough that I could put off eating for another day or two if I chose to.

The second time had been coercion on Tatara's part once again. I had a feeling that it had less to do with teasing me with food and more to do with Tatara's hate for my former superior. I wasn't quite sure and even if he had been, I wasn't sure I cared - I didn't want to remember Houji fondly, not now - so I let the man get away with it. I could have taken the flesh by force but I hadn't. Curiousity had overruled any logical thoughts I may have had and so I'd let Tatara fuck my mouth again.

The result was the same - decreased hunger and less of an urge to eat.

It took me a few days to realise that it made sense. It was a fucked up thought but really, semen contained sperm and sperm was half of what one day might be a little Ghoul or human. I wondered if this was why some of the weirder Ghouls ate ovaries. It was a nice thought, though, because I knew it wouldn't be too hard to escape Aogiri and become someone who gave blowjobs for money.

I really wasn't at that point yet but I knew I might get there one day.

The third time was the most interesting, I'd decided. It had been not long after the Auction that I'd run into Houji in one of the many alleys of Tokyo. We'd fought and I'd ended up pressed against the wall as my former partner snogged the hell out of me. There'd been much fuss after that - we'd eagerly grinded against one another for a while before I'd gotten on my knees and worked open Houji's pants, quickly exposing what I was looking for.

Houji was most certainly bigger than Tatara. He'd been firmly against me using my mouth too so I'd had to use my hands. It had taken a little longer that way and created more of a mess but I got what I wanted, in the end. Sure, it had ended up on my face but I'd gotten it. I'd even managed to get a lick on Houji's cock before the man hit me.

I had learnt that night that human semen was a lot more filling than a Ghoul's - much like normal cannibalism.

The fourth time had been a few weeks before Aogiri fell. I'd been with Tatara at a café when I'd run into Houji. It was late and very few people were around so when I'd slipped into the restrooms behind the human, I knew the only one who'd notice was Tatara.

Houji had locked us in a cubicle and promptly kissed me. It hadn't taken long but we'd gotten off rubbing our cocks together, Houji's hand wrapped around them both. I'd wanted more - the look in Houji's eyes told me he wanted the same - but we hadn't had time and Tatara was going to kill me once he smelt me. Still, I'd lingered in the cubicle a bit longer than necessary, wiping cum off myself with my fingers and licking them clean, uncaring that I was eating my own too.

It brought more complications to the now, however. I'd been unable to kill Houji - I was too fucking attached - and had gone after Akira instead. Amon had shown up and we'd fought. I'd been winning too but then that stupid Quinx Squad just had to show up.

As it was, we were now far away from Aogiri's old base and a few days had passed.

I sighed. Akira would be fine. The others would ensure that. I didn't know why I cared. Sure, I'd realised I'd been attracted to her at some point but that had died a long time ago.

I looked around, checking me surroundings. Houji had come with them - the man had straight up ordered the Quinx Squad not to attack - and I was deadset on avoiding my old superior. It didn't matter that we had a weird sexual thing going on. We had the opportunity to talk now and I didn't want to do that. What the fuck could I say? Telling the man that I'd been tortured into insanity didn't seem like a reasonable excuse for all the Investigators I'd killed and eaten.

"Takizawa."

I jumped. Speak of the devil! I turned to face Houji, swallowing.

"What?" I asked.  
"We need to talk." Houji answered.  
"If you're expecting me to apologise or try to justify the things that I did, you can turn around and leave right now. I don't regret a single thing I did when I stood with Aogiri and I never will." I deadpanned.  
He shook his head, surprising him. "I don't expect that at all."  
"Then what the fuck do you want?" I asked.  
"Are you going to ally yourself with Goat?" Houji asked in return.  
I blinked. "No. I'm hanging around until Mado gets off her damn ass and then I'm leaving."  
He nodded "Where do you plan to go?"  
"I don't know. Around." I confessed.  
"Got room for one more troubled soul?" He asked.  
I did a double take. "Did you seriously just quote a Fall Out Boy song?"  
"Yes." He confirmed, smiling in that way of his.  
"What the fuck was I thinking when I told you to listen to them?" I sighed before smiling. "Think you can keep up?"  
"I'm not that old." He replied.  
I rolled my eyes. "You're nearly forty, probably."  
"I'm thirty-six." He frowned.  
"Yeah, old." I nodded.

He sighed and came closer. I tilted my head.

"So you don't want to stay with Goat?" I asked.  
He shook his head. "What would be the point? I'm no Ghoul."  
"There are other humans here." I pointed out.  
"Hirako and the others are fulfiling Arima's last orders to them." Houji said. "I have no obligations to stay if you're leaving."

I stared. What? It didn't make sense. Houji had never been someone to act like this when I'd been human. Of course, the man had nothing to lose now... It made sense, in a way.

"We'll go wherever then." I smiled.

And so we did. We travelled around the wards a bit before joining the Ghouls of Goat at the CCG to assist. Marude had been shocked by Akira and Amon's standing with the Ghouls but I had nearly pissed myself with laughter when Marude had noticed Houji. Once the matter with the Dragon had been resolved and peace became the new norm, Houji had suggested we settle down somewhere.

It'd been four months since we'd gotten a cosy place in the 20th Ward.

I groaned as I flopped down onto the bed. "I'm too weird looking to get a job."  
Houji barely glanced up from his book. "We knew that already."  
"How the fuck am I supposed to chip in then?" I grumbled.  
"By being a house-spouse." Was the response.  
I hit him. "We're not even married."  
"We can change that if you want." He replied.

I froze. What? Did...? Holy shit.

"I - Kousuke, it's not legal." I reminded him.  
"Eto was telling me the other day how Ghouls get married." He said.  
I stared. "You'd actually be willing to get married like Ghouls? Is that even possible?"  
He shrugged. "I dunno. It's better than sitting around waiting for the law to change. I'm not getting any younger and you're not going to make it past forty if Nishino's estimations are correct."

I glowered. It was at times like this that I wished I'd had the pleasure of killing Kanou apart myself. The torture had shortened my lifespan drastically.

Houji ran a hand through my hair, soothing me slightly. "It'll be fine."  
"Whatever you say." I muttered.

My stomach growled and I felt Houji stiffen slightly. I sighed inwardly. It would be a while before my partner would get used to it but that didn't mean it didn't hurt just a little.

"Want a blowjob?" I asked casually.  
Houji stared. "What?"  
"A blowjob." I said.  
"Seidou, as much as I trust you, you're clearly hungry." He replied.  
I nodded. "Hence the blowjob."  
"How the fuck...?" He trailed off.

I smirked as realisation showed on my lover's face.

"Oh my God." He breathed.  
I snickered. "Yep."  
"I don't know why I'm so shocked by this." He said. "It makes sense."  
I grinned. "So I can suck your dick?"  
"You've become so vulgar." He told me.  
"I was always this vulgar. I just never spoke like this around you." I replied.

He shut his book and kissed me chastely. I moved, pulling the blankets off his legs, and lied between them. I plucked the book from his hands and tossed it.

"Why would you throw that?!" Houji exclaimed.  
"Because it's Fifty Shades and it deserves to be burnt." I hissed. "Why the fuck were you reading it?"  
"To be honest, Eto kinda just threw it at me and left." He admitted. "I got bored."

I hummed and pulled at his pants. He sighed and lifted his hips so I could pull them down, exposing his cock. I licked my lips eagerly.

He arched an eyebrow. "What? Is my dick a lollypop or something?"  
I laughed. "Yes. I'm just surprised that you're already hard is all."  
Houji gave me a look. "Seidou, you underestimate how cute you look."  
"I look like a demented panda." I deadpanned.  
"A cute demented panda." He said.  
I rolled my eyes. "Keep lying to yourself."

I grasped his cock and licked it before he could say anything.

"Stop talking." I said.  
"Yes, sir." He grinned.  
"That's my line." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess this isn't a one-shot anymore. Thanks ****Skeleton_Juu**** on Wattpad (aka YunJun on AO3), you lovely human.**

"So you're happy, eh?" Eto asked quietly.  
I nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"  
"I'm as happy as I can be. When's sexy getting back?"  
"Do you have to call him that?"  
"Of course, Taki-chan, just to see the blush on your face. Tatara did think it was quite cute and I find myself agreeing."  
"Yeah, sure. The only thing he found cute was coercing me into giving him blowjobs."  
"Whatever you say."

We heard the front door open and she finished her coffee.

"Seidou, I'm home." Houji said as he joined us. "Eto."  
"Houji." She stood, setting the mug down. "I'll see you another time, Takizawa. Have a lovely night."  
"You too." I replied.

She walked out, showing herself the door. Houji arched an eyebrow.

"What? I got bored." I said. "I'm alone all day. Who else am I supposed to talk to? Juuzou?"  
"Juuzou would honestly be preferable in my eyes." He confessed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him closer by the belt. I was hungry. I unbuckled his belt, glancing up at his face as I worked his pants open.

"Since when don't you wear underwear?" I asked, already wrapping my hand around his cock.  
"Since I hoped this morning that I'd come home to a blowjob." He answered. "You've developed a pattern."  
I hummed. "Fuck my mouth?"  
"If you want."

I nodded and only stopped stroking it when he was as hard as he could get. I felt like a bit of choking. Opening my mouth, I let him guide himself in. Houji started off with shallow thrusts like I expected. He had a tendency of forgetting I wasn't delicate. It was endearing but ultimately annoying when I wanted him to be rough.

He held my head gently, gripping my hair a bit, and thrust into my mouth completely in one hard thrust. He kept it up, groaning.

"Fuck." He muttered.

I attempted to moan around him, wanting him to feel as good as possible. He grunted and looked up at him. He was watching me take it, surprisingly. The last person who'd done this to me had put me up against the wall and stared at it.

It took a couple of minutes but Houji eventually finished off in my mouth.

He pulled out and I swallowed before gasping for air. Fuck, it was times like this that reminded me how much bigger than Tatara he was.

"You okay?" He asked.  
"Fine." I panted. "God, you're so much bigger than Tatara."

I licked the head of his cock and got pulled back almost violently.

"What?" He asked sharply, looking some strange mixture of alarmed and like he thought I was mad.

I realised what I'd said at that moment and knew I'd fucked up a bit.

"Uh, you have a bigger dick than Tatara ever did?" I winced.  
"How would you even - Why do you even know that?!" He exclaimed.  
"I wanted some nice eyeballs and the only way to get them was to suck him off." I deadpanned.  
"Seidou, what the fuck?"  
"In my defence, I was hungry. It only happened twice."  
"Oh my God. You'll do anything for food."  
"Considering most of my time with Aogiri was spent almost starving to death, of course I would have done anything for food. Including ripping the heads off some poor unfortunate souls."  
"... I'm bigger than Tatara?"  
"Yes."  
"... Neat, I guess."

I snickered.


End file.
